kindergartenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Principal
'''The Principal '''is the principal of Kindergarten and Jerome's dad. He is the main antagonist of the game. He is very muscular and appears to be dressed in formal attire with a blue button-up suit and a yellow tie. He shows hostility towards the students, and won't hesitate to kill the player with a gun should they get sent to his office. The Principal is usually found in said office, sitting at his desk. The Principal is the one behind Billy's disappearance by kidnapping him to use for one of his "experiments" under the hidden hatch in his office. The Principal had originally planned to use Nugget for his experiment, but instead stumbled upon Billy and one of the creatures' bodies in the Janitor's Closet while he was "dealing with a dog" (Presumably Cindy's dog, Biscuit), and decided to use him instead. The Principal forbids students from mentioning Billy, otherwise he will blow them up using one of his devices. Appearances * Kindergarten: NPC, Major Antagonist. Personality The Principal is very ruthless in the way he sees and treats students. To be "expelled" means to be killed with his gun. He has a "some" tolerance policy for violence, but a "no tolerance" policy for drugs (according to Ms. Applegate, if Cigarettes are shown during Show and Tell). He goes to great lengths to keep his evil plans a secret, going as far as giving students explosive devices that listen to their conversations and personally shooting those he finds suspicious. He hates Monstermon cards for some reason, and sometimes takes away Jerome's cards. If the protagonist says that they used to fight about cards with Billy, The Principal gives away one of Jerome's cards, and asks if it makes him a bad father. He mentions it doesn't matter, regardless of the answer he is given. The Principal is also very impatient and prefers to solve problems in a way that is most efficient and beneficial for him. This is primarily shown when Cindy accuses the protagonist of rape, making him annoyed because it adds additional work for him, even though he already knows Cindy is lying. If the player gives the Principal a Voice Recorder, providing solid evidence of their innocence, he is happy because it makes his job much easier. Evil Plan / Lily's Mission The Principal is the main suspect that caused Billy's disappearance. It is eventually revealed that he is conducting experiments on creatures that live in the underground beneath the school. He mentions that the creatures secrete chemicals that affect the human body in different ways. The pills he gives to students are made with those chemicals. Ms. Applegate developed a dependency on them, while Nugget appears to get "better," even though the Principal doesn't know what's actually wrong with him. The Principal mentions that he is trying to replicate the same chemical production in humans. It is implied that Billy's mutation (Which can be reverted) is an experiment to achieve that goal. If the player stops Billy's mutation, he will come, but a mutant that he made kills him by stabbing his bellybutton with its arm and tearing him to bits. Trivia * In a variation of Cindy's mission, he will give the player $1.00 if they ask him what rape is and then repeatedly pressure him about it. * He doesn't reappear in Kindergarten 2, making him the only character in the series who dies and stays dead. He and The Lunch Lady are the only characters from the first game who do not appear in the second game at all. Category:Jerome Category:Lily Mission Category:Lily's Mission Category:Hintless Category:Missionless Category:Killers Category:Experiment Category:Deaths Category:Characters Category:Antagonists